The Bean Jar
by StarTrekFanWriter
Summary: Nyota tell its like it is. Light T/M.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Spock & Nyota**

I was going to put this in Chapter 56 of Descartes...but it doesn't need to be there. Anyway, just a little bit of fluff for your entertainment.  
**  
The Bean Jar**

San Francisco was seldom warm enough for a Vulcan, but January and February were terrible -- in these months not only was it cold, but it rained. Especially in January it wasn't a matter of sprinkles or a drizzle -- it was a monsoon. The gutters filled, puddles covered walkways, and cold water invariably splashed up onto your ankles, no matter how wide your umbrella.

It was Sunday, 13:30. Nyota had spent the night, but then had gone back to the Academy to assist in a study session for first year Xenolinguistic students studying Klingon. Spock went to work out, got back to his apartment and cooked lunch -- Nyota's favorite, stir fried garlic ginger tofu with peapods and rice.

When Nyota came in the door she was soaked and shivering. "My umbrella broke," she said from under damp, stringy mussed bangs.

It was completely logical -- _logical!_ -- at that moment to divest her of her drenched garments. And when she was standing in the doorway in nothing but her underwear it was logical -- _logical!_ -- to wrap his arms around her so that she might benefit from his higher body temperature.

"Lieutenant Spock, if you're trying to save me from hypothermia, I've read skin to skin contact is better..." Nyota said reaching behind his back to pull his sweat shirt up.

"Indeed, Cadet, I believe you are correct." He backed up just far enough to let her pull the shirt up over his head and then she was back in his arms again, his warm skin to her cool skin, their foreheads pushed together.

Of course they wound up kissing, sweet hello kisses, because isn't that what couples did? But then somehow someone wound up slipping a little bit of tongue into the kisses -- and suddenly they weren't sweet anymore.

Spock felt himself becoming aroused, which wasn't illogical or logical, just completely natural for a twenty-six year old male. However it wasn't precisely necessary because they had actually been in similar situations about three times in the last twenty four hour period...was it twenty four hours? His internal clock was difficult to access. Perhaps he gently should push Nyota back to remind her that lunch was ready?

He brought his hands down her front, fully intending to nudge her and remind her that she needed sustenance. Instead he found himself gently kneading her breasts in his hands. Which caused her to moan. Which caused him to become more aroused -- he was aurally sensitive too.

One of Nyotas legs came up and wrapped around the back of his thighs in an effort to pull herself closer to him. She wobbled dangerously for a moment and it was logical --_ logical!_ -- to slide his hands down her back and clutch her backside to steady her...and it was completely natural of course for his sliding hands to elicit more moans of appreciation from her. When she jumped up and wrapped her legs around his waist it was logical, yes logical, to clutch her tighter and pull her closer.

And although she wasn't very heavy, it was not completely unexpected that he should be pushed by her momentum backwards so that they wound up with the backs of his knees against the edge of the couch.

As they kissed furiously and Nyota ground her hips just above his waist, grazing that very sensitive part of his anatomy for deliciously tantalizing seconds it wasn't unexpected that he became light headed. Since he was light headed it was only logical to sit down with Nyota on his lap, thighs on either side of his own, stomach pressed to his stomach, her center pressed dangerously elsewhere, her panties and his sweat pants still frustratingly in place.

Spock slipped his pants down his thighs. At that point it was logical --_ logical!_ -- to rip her panties off. Well, perhaps it wasn't logical, per se, but it was definitely expedient...

Later when they finished, both of them still gasping for air, Nyota still on his lap but the passion between them momentarily subdued he murmured into the crook of her shoulder, "Nyota, this is ridiculous...."

"I know," she whispered, "This is just getting silly..."

"Silly would not be my first choice of words..."

"Time consuming," she corrected.

"Time consuming," he agreed. Should he take his pants all the way off or slip them back up? He decided to slip them back up.

"Excuse me," he said pulling his pants back over his hips. She lifted herself obligingly. Wrapping his arms around Nyota's waist, he laid down on the couch pulling her on top of him.

"Well, don't worry. It will only last a year." Nyota said absently tickling an ear.

"What?" said Spock, suddenly alert. "A year? What will only last a year?"

"The crazy bunny sex."

"Crazy..." he shook his head unwilling to employ the word for juvenile members of the Leporidae family. "Please explain, Nyota. What exactly are you talking about?"

"First year of a relationship -- always, always crazy bunny sex, all the time, everywhere...if you put a bean in a jar for every time you have sex in the first year of a relationship, and then take a bean out of the jar every time you have sex after the first year the jar will never be empty."

Spock tried to process this piece of information, then got a sinking feeling in his stomach. He shouldn't ask, he really shouldn't ask. "How do you know this?" Mentally he reprimanded himself. He did not want to know, he did not want to know...

"My mother."

"Your mother?" Spock lifted his head in alarm and nearly bumped his forehead into hers. "Your mother knows....and you tell her about...what we do?"

"Relax," Nyota said smiling pushing his chest back down. "My mother doesn't know. I trust her, but if she told my dad...he'd hunt you down and kill you. He thinks it is really inappropriate for officers to fraternize with their subordinates."

"That bodes well for the day I tell him we are to be bonded," said Spock dryly. "Bean jar?"

"Yeah, its just common knowledge. After the first year...and then after kids, forget it. But I understand you get a lot more done, you're a lot more productive...I guess its nature's way of ensuring that you make babies, and then after you have the babies that you don't starve to death."

"One year?"

"Well, for humans...I don't know how it is for Vulcans or half-Vulcans..."

"Since this activity involves two individuals it would seem that the lesser libido would always prevail in determining frequency." Spock postulated.

He began to nibble on her jaw bone.

"Mmmmm....what are you doing?"  
_  
"We have a saying on Vulcan,"_ Spock said switching to his native tongue, _"When the well is full, drink deep."_

_"Very logical, my Spock."_

And of course, how could a compliment like that not tip him over the edge?


End file.
